The Journey of a Lifetime
by SerenaSarcastic
Summary: The four monks have to make a journey to get new weapons. But on the way they encounter obstacles like they've never had before, especially Raimundo and Kimiko. Their friendly relationship is working it's way to something else. RAIKIM!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's me again! With a new story! Yippie! Now, I deleted all my other stories, please don't hate me! I had to… and the reason is none of your beeswax! **

**Anyway, in beginning you'll be wondering where's all the **_**good**_** RaiKim? Well, the RaiKim starts of small, and then adds up, and up, and up until you're so hyper from RaiKiminess, you're bouncing off the walls! XD Anyway, ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 1**_

"What's the catch?" asked the beautiful, sapphire eyed, raven black haired, Japanese, techno-savvy girl named Kimiko.

Although Dojo, a green dragon with a read goatee and yellow fur spiking up and down his back, had made himself as clear as possible on the new mission that the monks had been assigned, they were still unsure about it.

"No catch. I've explained three times Kimiko, I don't know if I can tell you any more perceptible!" Dojo answered, now annoyed after explaining their mission to them so many times.

"Chill Dojo," started Raimundo, the cocky Brazilian with sun-kissed skin, emerald eyes, chocolate brown hair, and a prankster to the highest extent. "We're just trying to get everything we need down."

"Yeah partner, this must be an important mission since you're so fidgety about it. You look like my Auntie Pearl after she gave my Uncle George a foot rub." Declared Clay, a true cowboy, with sun-absorbed blonde hair, and sea blue eyes, loyal, kind, and the best friend anyone could have.

"Clay, could you explain to me why you have an aunt… that's a pearl?" asked a confused Omi.

Omi, was the smallest out of all four monks, and also had the biggest head. This little kids' ego was far over the limit, and still growing. He believes that he's the best out of them, and isn't afraid to boast. You could call this guy a sexist, for he usually declares that girls belong in the kitchen, or cleaning up messes, and that's it. But Kimiko's tried to teach him better than that, and he's gotten… a bit better, and this kid was also known for messing slang up horribly.

"No Omi, her name is Pearl." Clay groaned.

"That's a most unusual name for a person." Omi said as he scratched his head.

"Forget it. So… we have to go to these places… and get a new weapon? What are the weapons for?" Kimiko asked.

"Not fully sure. But there's one for each of you. Remember when you got your Wudai Weapons?" Dojo started to explain.

They all nodded.

"Well, it's almost like that quest." Dojo ended.

"Almost?" asked Raimundo, as he cocked his head to one side, making him look like a confused puppy.

"Almost. I'm not fully sure of what these weapons are, but they belong to the four dragons of the elements, fire, wind, earth, and water, in other words, you four."

"Well, I reckon there's a scroll on everything about the weapons and that." said Clay. "Why don't you pull that out Dojo?"

Dojo chuckled nervously. "I… um… well… I kind of used it as a placemat…. For a Sloppy Joe. He he…"

Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay whacked their foreheads with the palm of their hands.

"Again? Dojo don't you remember when we told you _not_ to do that?" Omi stated with a bit of anger in his tone.

Kimiko used Raimundo as a wall to lean on.

"Well, there goes _another_ important scroll." She groaned as she then stopped leaning on Rai, stood straight and crossed her arms.

"When do we leave Dojo?" Raimundo asked trying to shake off Kimiko's actions.

"In a few hours, bring some clothes… It might take a day or two, and remember to pack for warm weather and cold weather, the temperatures are sure to change wildly." Dojo said.

"Ok Dojo." The four chorused as they went to pack.

Clay, being the simplest, calmest, and most courteous of the group packed the necessities. He guessed about three pairs of clothes, snow clothes, his hat, boots, toothbrush, comb, and a book to keep him occupied while on the flight.

Omi, having no _real_ wardrobe whatsoever, packed a few of his temple robes, winter jacket and pants, tooth brush, and he would never go anywhere with out his book _'The Ancient Guide to Females'. _Not that the book did any good, Kimiko, the Dragon of Fire was on the verge of burning the annoying object.

Raimundo, having to look 'stylish' for the ladies that might pass by, packed a pair of his tan cargo pants, a pair of his green cargo pants, and a pair of jeans. Then he brought two of his white, short-sleeved hoodies, and his long-sleeved orange, green, and white shirt. Also he packed his winter jacket, hat and gloves. Along with all that he brought his soccer ball, comb, toothbrush, and light cologne, just in case.

Kimiko, being the heiress to her fathers company, Tohomiko Electronics, over packed for everything. She brought all kinds of tank tops, tee-shirts, long-sleeved shirts, half-sleeved shirts, sweat shirts, hoodies, skirts/skorts, mittens, earmuffs, hats, scarves, snow boots, jeans, shorts, sweatpants, capries, wraps, hair scrunchies, bracelets, necklaces, anklets, rings, toe rings, hair dye or all sorts of colors, nail polish, body splash spray, her PDA, and more.

They had all finished packing in about an hour and a half, but still had to pass some time.

"We could make wood figures! Carve 'em ourselves, it actually mighty fun and relaxing… except when you cop a dar-gon boot off." Clay suggested, starting in a normal talking voice, ending in a mumble.

"Uh—Thanks Clay but… I'll pass on that." Kimiko said. "We could take turns playing Goo Zombies 10."

"I beat it yesterday, and I don't want to explain what a video game is to Omi..." Raimundo stated receaving mumbled 'true…''s from Clay and Kimiko. "What about a game of soccer?" the Brunette asked.

"No thanks partner, too much running up and down a field for me." Clay said.

"We could practice our fighting skills! Train more to become better!" Omi proudly bid.

"No!" The other three yelled in unison, they were gonna have many obstacles on the way, and didn't want to train, and be tired for when they come.

"You know, at this rate we might as well just play duck, duck, goose." Kimiko groaned as she put her elbows on the table and held her head in her hands.

"Well, how about we whip up something to eat. A sandwich seems mighty tasty right now." Clay said, with his need for food showing.

"And maybe some hamburgers!" Raimundo added.

"Sushi!" Kimiko said.

"Rice!" Omi put in.

It was official, they settled with making lunch for themselves.

"Kim—" Raimundo started with his mouth full, and then swallowed before continuing. "Could you pass the mustard?"

"How do you eat that? Its yellow goop on a brown and black piece of meat…" she gagged as she passed him the bottle.

"You should try it Kim."

"Yeah, they day when pigs fly I'll try it ok?" she answered. "Why won't you try sushi, it's yummy and it's good for you!" Kimiko smiled and then ate a piece of sushi.

"Raw fish? No way, that disgusting." Raimundo argued as he took a bit out of his burger.

"And cooked cow isn't?"

"No it isn't little lady! It's mighty tasty!" Clay said as he grabbed one of the burgers.

"I agree with Kimiko eating a cow is most rude." Omi said as he ate some lettuce and a cucumber. "And it's also most unhealthy." He added.

"Yeah well, as long as it tastes good, and I keep up with all this Xiaolin stuff to stay fit, I don't care!" Raimundo half said half laughed, and then took another bite, along with Clay who was practically shoving the burgers down his throat.

"I can't believe I live with them." Kimiko mumbled to herself as she continued to eat her sushi at a civilized and polite pace, as did Omi.

It was quite a—disturbing—site to see. Raimundo and Clay gulfing down hamburgers and sandwiches like they hadn't eaten in weeks, when they'd eaten that morning.

"You didn't tell me you made hamburgers!' Yelled Dojo, who appeared in the threshold, draped upon Master Fung's shoulders, but soon slithered off them, and over to the table where he started to stuff his face.

"My young monks," Master Fung started. "You will be leaving in ten minutes, please bring you bags to the main hall before then."

"Yes Master Fung."

Dojo then stopped eating and hopped back onto Master Fung's shoulders, as they left the Dining hall.

"I said it might take a day or two! Not a _year_ or two!" Dojo yelled once he saw Kimiko's bags.

"Sorry! You're using the Changing Chopsticks anyway, once their small they shouldn't weigh as much, right?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, but compared to all three of them, yours is going to weigh a lot…" Dojo sighed. "Changing Chopsticks!" he shouted and shrunk all of their suitcases to a size that could fit in his ear.

After plopping each of their belongings into his ears, Dojo changed from his foot long size, to his forty feet long size.

"Come on kids! Times a wasting!" Dojo hollered, signaling that they could get on.

The four hopped on, the Aurora in the sky blooming with beautiful shades of pink, orange, and red. Beginning a new journey. A journey that Master Fung had called, _'The Journey of a Lifetime'._

**How was it? Good? Bad? Horrid? Please don't be too harsh, ****useful ****criticism is approved. Hope you liked it! **

**rAiKiMlOver455673**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I really hope more reviews start coming, I'm trying to make this story adventurous and romantic **

_**Chapter 2**_

Everything around them felt different, good different, but neither of them could find the answer as to what could cause this difference. Sure, there really _wasn't_ anything different, but the way the air felt, just was weird. The sky still blazing with the Aurora of red, orange, and pink, set off the glow around them, it made them feel at peace.

"Dojo, have you ever seen such a sight as beautiful as this?" Kimiko wondered her eyes gazing at the sky lovingly.

"Yes. It's very rare actually, and the colors change a bit, almost like the northern lights." The forty foot dragon answered.

As soon as Dojo had made that comment, the sky changed, but it looked natural, and beautiful. The glow of red, orange, and pink, changed to a glow of blue, green, and purple. If anyone could describe it, they would say it looked as though it were shimmering, and you could only stare. That's it. Stare in wonder, trying to figure out what made the Aurora change like that, and where the shimmering came from, because it wasn't the stars that caused it.

"I've never seen anything like it, well, like you said, the northern lights are close to what this is, but…" Raimundo trailed off, his mind thinking of the sky.

"Some say there's a tool that lets you control it, but it's just a myth." Dojo said.

"Kinda obvious Dojo, no one can control the sky." Clay said.

"Oh, my friend! You can control the moon though, with the Lunar Locket!" Omi stated.

"Yeah, but something like this… it's just—" Kimiko started, but couldn't find the words.

"Omi's got a point though Clay. After all the things we've seen I wouldn't be surprised if we could control the sky." Raimundo said.

"Sorry Raimundo, but it's been proved wrong, but some also say there's a different world up there." Dojo said.

The four gazed some more as the sun started to set, and the colors changed to a misty pink, yellow, and blue. Soon, the sun had set, and took the Aurora with it.

Kimiko stopped looking at the sky, and changed her gaze towards the Brazilian they've all come to know and love. Raimundo looked at her too, and flashed him a smile, as she too smiled. Then Kim blushed and turned away, they'd been smiling at each other far too long.

"So, kids, why don't you get some rest, our flight may be a while, and you have a long day a head of you." Dojo stated.

They all nodded, and found a comfy position on the forty foot dragon. Soon, all four were falling into a vast sleep.

—

"Wake up! Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay! It's time to get up!" Omi yelled as he summoned his power of water and woke his three sleeping friends.

Raimundo woke with a jolt. "Omi! I was having the best dream! My soccer team just one the World Cup, **(A/n: Is that soccer? Oh well)** and I had all kinds of pretty girls around me!" Raimundo whined, annoyed that he didn't get to finish his dream.

Kimiko made a 'hrmph' sound as Raimundo explained his dream. "Yeah well, he woke me up from _my_ great dream too!" she fibbed. "My friends and I we at a mall and we had all kinds of _guys_ flirting with _us_!" she lied even more.

"Well, right as _Omi_ woke me up one of the cuties was about to kiss me!"

"Yeah, well, one of the guys had _already _kissed me!"

The two glared at each other for quite some time until Kimiko growled and turned her head sharply away from the Brazilian boy.

"Ok, now that that lil' feud is over, where in tarnation are we?" the cowboy asked, his words heavily coated with his Texan accent, like caramel and chocolate mixing together smoothly.

"We're in Sydney, Australia everybody!" Dojo said in a fake accent.

"This is awesome! This place has some of the most deadly animals in the world!" Raimundo said as he looked around.

"Deadliest….? Animals….? Here…." Omi stuttered. "Please don't have deadly squirrels!" he prayed to himself.

"Alright… Which way do we go?" Kimiko asked, pushing her now straightened black hair behind her ear.

Dojo thought for a second. "This way."

The green dragon slithered on for a bit.

"Clay do you have any water left?" Kimiko breathed.

Clay took out his water canister. "Nope…"

"Omi?" Kim pleaded.

Omi sighed, for he too wanted water. "I am sorry my friend, I do not have any water left."

Kimiko gulped, trying to make her mouth moist. "Rai…?" she coughed.

"Yeah?" he asked, even though he knew what she wanted.

"Water?" she pleaded.

"For?"

"You have some left?! Please! I need water!" She begged.

"I do too." He said.

"Raimundo _please_." She begged more, putting her hands together and shaking them slightly.

Raimundo rolled his eyes and sighed. "Here." He held out his water canister. "Just don't drink it all."

"Thank you!" She said quickly, as if him letting her have his water saved the world. Then she snatched the water from his hands and took a big gulp.

"Girl! I said don't drink it all!" Raimundo smirked.

"Sorry…" Kimiko huffed. "I needed water—" then she added in a mumble "Because of his stupid heat."

"It's fine…" Raimundo sighed as he took back his water, smiling slightly.

Clay chuckled.

"What?" Kimiko and Raimundo asked in unison.

"Nothing, just nothing."

The two gave him a questioning look, but let it go, for Dojo had just hollered something.

The dragon had been yelling and waving his arms in the air like a maniac screaming "IN HERE! IN HERE!" and pointing crazily to a small building in the middle of no where.

"I wonder who lives there… maybe they're most kind, and they'll supply us with more water!" Omi smiled, and looked at the shack with hope streaming through his body.

"Maybe….hopefully…" Kim mumbled as she looked up at the house, determination in her eyes. "But they have what we're looking for, right Dojo?"

Dojo sniffed and thought. "Yep." He answered.

"Well then," Raimundo started. "Let's go get it."

"Right behind you partner." Clay said.

"What Clay said." Omi added.

The four monks made their way to the run-down building, the air around them dry and hot, and very uncomfortable for them.

Worst of all, there was no shack. They were all becoming delusional from dehydration and the immense heat. Raimundo barely had any water left, but enough for everyone to have a sip to moisten their droughty mouths.

"H-has that shack gotten any closer?" Clay breathed. Obviously he was tired and hungry.

Kimiko, her eyelids dropping from exhaustion, and lack of water, managed to answer "No—" She sat on the sand and lied down. "But this bed is really soft... I think I'll take a—"

Before the Japanese heroine could finish her sentence, she fell into her own little dream land, forgetting she was in the middle of the Outback in Australia.

Raimundo sighed, his weariness showing also, but being Shoku Warrior, and leader of the group, he hoisted the Dragon of Fire up, holding her bridal style. "We have to find civilization, we all need water badly, and a bed to sleep in." he groaned as he shifted Kimiko a bit. "Let's go."

Omi was tuckered out more than anybody. He only had his dark red temple robes on, adding heat to his chest. And then he had on his black pants, not good.

Clay, even though he too was tired, carried Omi, as he followed the determined Dragon of Wind.

-

"Daddy! Daddy! There are a few people in the Outback! I saw the mates through my spy glass! They look as though they're exhausted! Help them daddy please!" little Lachlan and Labie Smith cried to their father.

These two were one hundred percent Australian twins.

Labie, she was a smart one, yes she was. Beautiful almond brown hair, with natural highlights of blonde from sun she had, and her skin was perfectly tanned, not too dark, not too light, and defiantly not burnt, and her eyes, oh! She got the color from her mother, a magnificent shade of violet that stunned everyone.

This girl spent her days sitting on the porch of her home, studying, or reading, and always came home with choicest grades, but just because she was a book worm, didn't mean she never has fun.

Labie does everything she can with her brother Lachlan, she has rock climbing races with him, chases geckos and lizards with him, just about anything Lachlan asks her to participate in, she does.

Lachlan, he was the one who always wanted to have fun. His light brown hair that glistened in the sunlight, also having nicely tanned skin, and his mother's eyes. You could obviously tell that him and Labie were twins.

Sure he didn't mind school, he keeps his grades to a good average, and normally got studying help from his sister. But this kid was the type who would beg his father to take him into the Outback to try to catch, or get pictures of the wondrous animals that lived in his country, and he always had adventure on the mind.

Lachlan would have his father take him and some friends (who had parents permission) into the Outback, and try to get as close as they can to animals, but never too close. His father would always stand in the front, protecting them for if they were ever attacked, and if they were, his dad would take the onrush and then they all knew the drill, they always practiced before they left. Run and scream for help.

"Oh, there is now?" their calm father asked as he put the last shackle on the rooftop that he'd been repairing.

"Yes daddy!" Labie started. "The mates look like they need food and some water! Daddy! They're probably dehydrated! It was so hot today!"

"Hm… alright, get your mother and we're going to get them, be ready in five minutes understand?" Mr. Smith said.

The twins nodded, making 'yes' noises, and then running of to get ready for a ride out, and to get their mother.

'_It's been a while since we've had strangers wandering around in the Outback… I wonder what they're here for—' _Mr. Smith thought to himself as he rubbed his chin in thought.

But he decided to shrug the thought off and get the camels ready for a ride. So he climbed down from the rooftop, washed his hands with the hose, and walked over to where he too good care of the family came. He gave it some water and some camel food, then hooked up the harness and connected the carriage to it.

"Hun! Are you going to save those mates over in the Outback?" Mrs. Smith called as she hurried Lachlan and Labie over to the cart, helping them in, and then getting in herself.

Mr. Smith nodded as he made sure everything was securely fastened.

"Aw! You're a good man hun!" Mrs. Smith said as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Ew!" Labie and Lachlan moaned as they turned away from their parents with disgusted faces.

Mr. Smith and Mrs. Smith chuckled at their children's behavior as Mr. Smith got in.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Go on boy! To the Outback! Go!" Mr. Smith said as he blew a special whistle, and the camel started out to the Outback.

**Ok, I didn't want to hurt the camel, and neither does Mr. Smith, so I came up with that? No animal abuse. I'd hate to **_**ever**_** know anybody who commits that crime. **

**Anyway, here's the second chapter! I really hope you liked it! Please review! Useful criticism is accepted! -**

**rAiKiMlOver455673**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alight then… here's another chapter. Hope you like.**

_**Chapter 3**_

Clay was panting, his husky cowboy body not taking the heat well. Sweat was crawling down his forehead, and the back of his neck. He had run out of water at least an hour ago, and that was taking a toll on him.

He collapsed onto his knees, not the most 'manly' thing to do, but he couldn't help it, he couldn't walk any father.

"Come on Clay." Rai breathed. "We gotta keep moving."

The leader walked over to Clay, the raven haired beauty still in his arms. He placed her down and shook Clay, slightly coughing from a dry mouth.

"Come on man, we can't give up"

Clay mumbled and groaned.

"Raimundo, where are we going?" Omi moaned as he sat on the sandy desert ground. "I'm very tired…"

"I don't know little guy… but we'll pull through… "Raimundo took a deep breath and coughed.

Omi was taking in a coughing fit at the moment, his throat scratchy from dryness.

"Maybe we should just rest…" Raimundo said as he lied down.

Omi groaned and plopped to the ground, finally getting the rest he's been working for, and soon, all four fell asleep in the midst of the desert.

—

The sun was setting as the Smiths made their way to the monks, Lachlan and Labie, being almost eleven, still gazed in wonder at their homeland, and loved the fact that they lived in such a wondrous country.

"Daddy, are we almost to the people?" Labie asked.

"Almost there honey, hang in there." Her father answered.

"I wonder what they're like Paps!" Lachlan started. "To be out in the desert in this kind of day, they've gotta be tough! Right?"

"Or stupid…" Labie mumbled.

"Labie Deserai **(pronounced Dez-er-ray)** Smith! That was uncalled for!" Mrs. Smith said firmly.

"Sorry mom…" Labie said truthfully. "It's just; no body in their right _mind_ would be in the desert in this kind of heat!"

"She's got a point honey." Mr. Smith said, his eyes not leaving the path in front of him.

Labie held her head proudly.

"She just has to watch her mouth." Mrs. Smith said, a little angry but then smiled, signaling to her daughter that she was just playing around.

"Well, I wonder _why_ they were out here!" He thought for a moment, and then gave up. "Nope, I can't think of anything."

"Well, you don't have too much longer. Looks like they've all just passed out onto the ground, we'll be there in about a minute." Mr. Smith said.

Labie and Lachlan cheered.

"Is there a girl?!" Labie asked hopefully.

Mrs. Smith squinted her eyes, trying to see more clearly. "Uhm… Yes. One girl and three boys."

Labie cheered. "She can sleep in _my _room!!"

Mrs. Smith chuckled and patted his daughters head. "That's if they want to stay honey." He peered ahead. "We're here."

The camels stopped, grunting a little bit. Then Labie, Lachlan, and their parents stepped out of the carriage, and onto the arid desert floor. In Australia they knew it was rare to find an oasis in the middle of the desert, but there are a few fertile places that are in the middle of no where.

But that was not here.

The desert in the outback didn't have an oasis anywhere from a six hundred mile radius, so it wasn't any help for the four monks, and Mr. Smith pointed that out.

In no time Mrs. Smith picked up Kimiko, and Omi. While Mr. Smith got Clay and Raimundo on.

"Give them some water." Mr. Smith commanded.

"But they're dead…" Lachlan said, frowning.

"They're not dead. They just have passed out. Open their mouths and pour some water in. Then a little on their foreheads, to cool them down."

Lachlan and Labie exchanged glances, and then shrugged. Then they lightly opened each on of the monks' mouth and gave them some water. Afterwards they poured some on their faces.

Being only asleep the monks swallowed, still in slumber. **(A/n: I dunno, work with me XD) **

Mr. Smith blew his whistle in a certain tune and the camel turned around. Then he blew it again, long and steady, and the camel started to walk back towards their home.

—

Mr. Smith brought Clay and Raimundo into Lachlan's room and placed Clay on the bed. And Raimundo onto a blow-up bed. Then Lachlan helped his father with some work in the yard. Mrs. Smith and Labie stayed in side, Preparing Labie's room for Kimiko and Omi.

"The girl can sleep in my bed momma! I'll sleep on the couch, or I can get a sleeping bag and sleep on the floor!" Labie offered.

"Are you sure honey?" Mrs. Smith asked as she picked up Kimiko from the carriage.

Labie picked up Omi and followed her mom into the house. "Positive."

Mrs. Smith laughed a little. "Alright Lay Lay, if that's what you want."

Labie smiled as she followed her mother into her room. She placed Omi on a good sized chair she had in her room. Then she placed a small pillow under his head and looked at her mother.

"Mom, he's too hot. Maybe we could give him some of Lachi's clothes." She stated.

Mrs. Smith placed Kimiko on the bed. "Yeah, this girl might need some cooler clothes too… Although, she did dress better than the little one." She glanced at Omi.

Labie giggled. "And her fashion sense is off the charts!"

Mrs. Smith laughed. "Find a light and cool outfit for her; I'm going to find one for the boy." And with that she smiled and walked over to Lachlan's room to pick out an outfit for Omi.

"Alright mom!" Labie called and then looked through her drawers for a pair off light shorts and a tank top.

Two minutes later Mrs. Smith came back into the room with a pair of loose, cool shorts. "They might be a little big…" Mrs. Smith said. "But they'll do."

Labie stepped out of the room as Mrs. Smith changed their shirts and pants. **(A/n: Alright, I know that sound like, kinda gross, but she's acting as their mother here! Lol) **

The door opened quietly and Mrs. Smith stepped out and closed it again. "Let them rest. I'm sure they've had a long day." She told her daughter, who nodded and followed her to the kitchen where they started preparing dinner.

About two and a half hours passed and dinner, chicken breasts with corn and mashed potatoes, was served.

"Lachlan, could you gently wake up the two boys? Labie, could you wake up the girl and the little one?" Mrs. Smith asked.

The twins nodded.

"Good, don't be too rough, ok?" Mrs. Smith said.

"Yes mom." Labie and Lachlan chorused, and then walked to their rooms.

"Hey… uh… cowboy…" Lachlan shook Clay gently. "Cowboy, wake up. You need to eat, and need some water." He continued shaking him softly, but gave up when Clay responded with a grunt in his sleep.

So he moved onto Raimundo.

"Hey… person… wake up!" he spoke softly. "You need some water, and some food. Please, wake up." Lachlan said as he shook Raimundo.

Raimundo groaned, and Lachlan beamed. "Yes! That's it, wake up now! Please?" he said in a soft, yelling, whisper.

Raimundo groaned again and opened his eyes slightly. "Are we out of the desert yet?" he mumbled.

"Yes, and there's food on the table, and take as much water as you like, you need it." Lachlan answered.

Raimundo sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then his vision cleared up. "Wait… who are you?" he asked still somewhat sleepy.

"My name is Lachlan Smith. My family saved you from the desert."

"Where's Omi, and Kimiko?" Raimundo's eyes almost budged out of his head. "Kimiko! She passed out! Is she ok? And Omi, his clothes were too heavy for the heat, he's ok, right?! And Clay's ok too! He's just sleeping right?!"

Lachlan took a step back. "They're all fine. So, the girls name is Kimiko? The little one's name is Omi, and the cowboy's name is Clay?"

Raimundo sighed in relief. "Yes. That's their names." He paused. "My name is Raimundo by the way." He held out his hand.

Lachlan smiled. "Nice to meet you." He shook Raimundo's hand. "My twin sister Labie is waking Kimiko and Omi up. Could you help me wake him up?" He pointed to Clay. "He won't wake up."

"Of course I can." Raimundo smiled. He then looked at Clay. "Clay, buddy, wake up. This family has food."

Clay moaned and opened his eyes. "Food?"

"Yep. Chicken." Lachlan said.

Clay stood up tiredly. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" he smiled and then he and Raimundo followed Lachlan to the kitchen.

Labie walked into her room quietly. She went over to Kimiko. "Girl? Wake up, we've got food for you, and water." She whispered to Kimiko, who stirred slightly. "Wake up." She whispered once again.

Kimiko squinted her eyes, and then opened them to see a young girl with almond brown hair looking straight at her. "Who are you?" she asked wearily.

"My name is Labie Smith." Labie smiled. "And my family and I saved you and your friends lives."

Kimiko moaned. "Thank you." She said tiredly, but sincerely. "How is everyone else? Are they alright?"

"Yep. My brother is waking your two friends up. I'm just going to wake the little one up, and then I'll show you to the kitchen ok?" Labie asked.

Kimiko nodded as Labie woke Omi up quietly, and soon they were heading to the kitchen.

** Hope you liked it! R&R please and thank you! **


End file.
